Lucius' Lost Daughter
by Blood Junkie
Summary: Lucius didn't want a daughter so he abandoned her in the muggle world.Now that he is in Azkaban Voldemort to take her under his wing, He decides to send her to Hogwarts,Make her a death eater,and hopes to take over the wizarding world.


Lucius' Lost Daughter 

A/n/summary: yeah this story is prolly gunna drag on a little bit..Since I haven't written anything for a good year. Voldemort is prolly out of character in this story...but bleh I'll try my hardest to keep him in character! And this story is basically what the title is. Luciu's has a lost daughter. He didn't want a daughter so he abandoned her in the muggle world. Not caring what happened to her or not. Now that he is in Azkabam, and that Voldemort is back..Voldemort finds out about this new daughter of his..and decides to find her. He takes her under his wing, He decides to send her to Hogwarts...Make her a death eater..and hopes to take over the wizarding world with her..Unless a certain Potter interferes.

Chapter One..Recurring Dreams and The Snake man.

I've been having the same dream over and over again, each and every night, each and every time i fall asleep. Just a face, a pale face. Piercing cold blue eyes, snake-like appearance. Staring at me, with a smug look on his face. It's become so routine that I don't jump up scard at night. I sleep through the night now. With the image of that face flashing in and out of my dreams. I don't quite understand what this all means. I've looked through countless dream dictionarys and they say nothing. I tell my friends and they say I've been watching too many horror movies, and I myself don't know what to think of it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piercing blue eyes.

Staring into mine.

There is a feeling of numb darkness. A grey fog encircles me and the other being.

We just stand there..and stare into each others eyes. There is this intense feeling of uneasiness in the heavy air.

" Emilie..whats the answer to number 7...Emilie..!" My head shoots up from resting on my arms. I look around shocked and scared out of my life. Oh...It's Geometry. Mrs. Demas is staring my way with her arms crossed and her foot tapping on the painfully white tiled floor.

"Ugh...Umm...I don't know..I didn't do my homework" I said as I flipped through my empty page notebook.

The teacher rolled her eyes and called on somebody else. I yawned and propped my arm up and rested my head neatly in my hand. just a little over an hour of school left and then I'll be on winter break. C'mon clock!

I basically just zoned out the rest of the day. Before I know it.. I was in English staring at the clock. It was 2:43! People lined up at the door ready to make way through the crowded hallways of Lockport high. When I finally made my way to the line of people the bell had rang and they were rushing out into the hallway.

"Bye Mr. Boling, Happy holidays!" I said to my English teacher as I walked out of the room, not caring if he responded or not. As I make my way downstairs to my locker I thought about my recurring dream. 'It's so weird! Maybe it's my fear of snakes getting to me? I have no clue..' I thought to myself. I finally get to my locker, Putting in the combo and getting out my stuff for the winter break.

----  
Once again black all around me. My body shudders at the temperature of the room. freezing. I open my eyes into this odd dream world i've been visiting for the past two months. There they are, those blue eyes. My own, dull and life-less green eyes began to ache from staring into them. They are so bright. So full of mystery. I see the snake-like being give his evil grin. I don't understand any of this.

But for the first time in these two months, The dream shifted. The snake-like man's face changed. His face showed curiousity, and wonder. I see his hand move towards my face. His long, bony fingers inches from touching my cheek.

I jolt out of my sleep. My eyes shoot open. All I see are piercing blue eyes. No wait..am I still dreaming? The man smiles and backs away from me. He stands by my bedside. I sit up and my face is full of shock and disbelief.

" Why...Hello there dear. Have a good sleep?" The man finally spoke. His voice deep and has a evil, snake - like tone to it. I blink and blink and rub my eyes but this image won't go away! Is this really happening? Is my dream becoming reality?

"You..you..you..are..from my dream..." I manage to stutter out. The Snake man smiled.

"Yes very good..." He said as he turned to my bedroom window. Looking out of it, staring at the the bright full moon. It's the only thing giving out light this cold December night. "My dear..Have you ever had a feeling that you aren't suppose to be here..Like your suppose to be somewhere else? like you don't belong?" He broke his gaze into the moon and looked at me. A look of curiosity once again consumes his face. I stare at him with my mouth slightly open, not really knowing what to say. The shock of him in my room still alive and well.

"I uh...uhm..er...y-yeah?...Who...who are you anyway? why are you in my room?" I finally snapped back to my regular self and started to plummet him with questions.

"Hold on there, dear! We'll get there..we'll get there..just be patient...Now..My name is Lord Voldemort. What is yours?"

I look at him for a moment..trying to figure out what the hell I got myself into. "My name is Emilie..."

"Ah Emilie, Beautiful name. yes..very good child"

"why are you here..." I asked him cautiously.

"Well..If I tell you..You might not believe me...But oh well..lets see..You don't belong here Ms. Emilie..You belong in the wizarding world..You are daughter of a powerful death eater.." He said with a evil smile on his face. I had to sit there and let it all sink in for a second before I started to speak.

"Well..I think I can believe pretty much anything..I mean I have snake man standing in my room..." I said giving voldemort back his evil smile.

"You smile just like your father, dear...Now if you don't mind..could you get dressed and packed? I'd like to take you to my world...to show you what you have been missing..you have alot of training to go through to catch up with what your already suppose to know..how old are you?" Voldemort started to pace around my messy room, stepping over my dirty clothes.

"I'm fiffteen..and its three in the morning!...and who is my 'real' father..and what the hell is a death eater?" I said, getting out of my bed. Voldemort stopped talking to himself and pacing around. He walked up to me, inches away. It's so cold in my room that I could see his breath meeting my own. I shiver as I feel his breath touch my cheeks. He looked down at me. " Theres no time for questions, dear. Not now..we need to figure out how to get back to the portkey..since I hear your muggle waking up from his slumber...get packed" He said seriously. He stayed there, staring into my eyes for a moment, The he broke off his gaze and continued to pace around. I could feel how powerful he is just by standing near him. It would probably be best just to obey him so I won't end up dying . I sigh and started to throw random clothes into a bag. Just what is going on here?


End file.
